In card games, such as blackjack, each participant is dealt his or her hand(s). As the number of participants increase, the number of hands dealt by a dealer also increases. The dealer is burdened with the task of keeping track of the score and betting amount for each participant. The increase in the number of hands dealt and the degree of complexity for different card games can cause addition burden on the dealer to avoid mistakes.